Milk
by silvergray1358
Summary: Ed and Al get into an after-dinner argument, but Ed finds a way to smooth the whole thing out. Lemon, PWP, fluffy-smutty goodness.


Title: Milk

Author: Silvergray

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: EdxAl

Genre: Romance, Humor, Smut, Fluffy fluff fluff

Summary: Ed and Al get into an after-dinner argument, but Ed finds a way to smooth the whole thing out.

Warning: Adult content, Elricest, Language, Sexual Shenanigans…

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Fullmetal, but if I did…

_Author's Note: Alrighty, I've been hiding this story away in my memory warehouse for a while and just FINALLY finished it. I hope that it's a cute little reprieve from all the angst that I've been writing lately. So enjoy the story!_

* * *

_,.-"~^~"-.,_

"So I told that Colonel Bastard that if he made even one more short joke that he'd better become good friends with his hand because I'd make it my own personal mission to sabotage every single date of his for the rest of my life!" exclaimed Ed as he continued to shovel the remaining food that had the misfortune to dwell on his plate into his mouth.

"What did he say to that?" Alphonse asked as he delicately finished off his piece of fish.

"Well that jerk said 'well I'm sure that's not going to be long'," Ed mimicked in his shockingly accurate impersonation of his boss. "And I asked why and he said 'because I'm going to assume it's going to be short like the rest of you'!"

Al couldn't help but laugh at the familiar banter between the two state alchemists, although he did have to dodge a flying carrot as the price. "I'm… sorry… Niisan," Al managed to get out through his chuckles.

"Hey! Who's side are you on anyways?" shouted the elder boy as Al took his empty plate away from him, partly to do the dishes and partly to make sure Ed didn't have any more ammo that could easily find its way zooming towards his head for his treachery.

"You know I'm on your side Ed," claimed Al as he leaned down to wrap his arms around the ill-tempered blonde still sitting at the kitchen table with his usual scowl drawn on his features. Al nuzzled his face into the warmth of Ed's neck and whispered into the shell of his ear, "and you know that I'd vouch any day that although you might not be gifted in the height department, that you more than make up for it in other areas…"

Ed made a half purr, half groaning sound as he relaxed into the arms around him. "Oh really?"

"Now that you ask, I can't quite remember," Al teased as he pulled back and cleared the rest of the dishes off the table. "Maybe you should give me another demonstration tonig—Niisan…."

"What?"

"You didn't drink your milk."

If Ed could have hid under the table, he would have.

"You drink it. I hate the stupid stuff."

"Edward…"

"Alphonse…"

"Are we really going to play this game again?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mr. Elric I do believe that this glass of milk needs to be drunk."

"Preposterous!"

"Ed please, you're being childish again," Al huffed as he moved the offending glass directly in front of his brother and crossed his arms impatiently. "Now we're not going anywhere until you drink the whole glass."

"Oh come oooon Al," Ed whined, falling into the same old routine.

"Do we have to do this every time Ed? Can't you just for once drink it without me nagging?"

"I don't see why I have to drink it!" Ed objected. He scampered up from the table, pacing back and forth in the tiny kitchen. Al secretly admired the way that Ed always managed to look graceful; like a caged and dangerous lion. A mane of braided sunlight whipped aggressively as Ed spun around to stare down his prey and Al couldn't help but gasp at the feral gaze fixed upon him.

"You… You have to drink it Ed to stay healthy."

There was a long pause as the two alchemists stared each other down. Al was used to dancing this specific waltz and knew exactly where to step. He expected the blonde boy to outright object. He expected the boy to shout and whine. He even expected the boy to resort to some fantastic, tactical retreat plan that would indubitably end in Al tackling him down and pinning him there until the alchemist finally gave in. The younger brother knew because he'd been through all the aforementioned scenarios at least once before. He would have said he'd seen it all when Ed was backed into a corner by his dreaded foe. Although, what happened next was probably the last thing Alphonse would have guessed.

"You're right."

"… I'm sorry, what?"

"I said you're right Al."

"I am?"

"Yes." The older boy slipped around the table and stood right in front of Al. The brunette held his ground, yet felt like suddenly he didn't know all the steps in this particular dance anymore. "Why are you always looking out for me?" Ed whispered into the shell of Al's ear as he slipped his arms around his waist, pulling him away from the counter and against his own body.

"It's because I love you. Duh," Alphonse added with a gentle slap to the side of Ed's head.

"Oooh," Ed chuckled, "I guess that makes sense then."

Al's mind was wiped clean as a pair of lips melded with his own. The younger alchemist would never tire of this: soft lips running over his, mingled breath as the two of them hastily let the other explore their mouth, tongues curling, rubbing, teasing, pulling, and dominating as they lost themselves. Sometimes the kisses were rough; teeth clinking and biting. Sometimes the kisses were gentle; ghosting and timid. If he had to chose, Alphonse wouldn't be able, but he would definitely consider these deep, slow, exploring kisses as his favorite.

Ed's hands left the careful haven of the small of Al's back and began to trace the edges of hips. Hip bones led to a taught stomach which radiated warmth from underneath the bronze-haired boy's cotton shirt. But those hands had a lot more planned Al soon found out as they searched for –and discovered—the growing _interest_ that was beginning to form in his denim confines. Like Ed had just flipped a switch, Al found himself melting. He realized a little late that he now desperately clung to Ed's shoulders, hoping that the other boy was prepared to hold him up because there was no way that Al's muscles were going to listen now. Not while the blonde's skilled fingers traced and _massaged_ Al's now painfully hard and desperate erection.

"N-niisaaan," whimpered Al. His breathing was harsh and becoming harsher still as Ed's mouth detoured down Al's jaw-line and played with the spot of soft skin underneath his ear. He could hear the ragged breaths from his brother and fought the shiver that raked his spine as the breaths ghosted into the shell of his ear and ruffled the tiny hairs on his neck. Ed found his pulse underneath the layers of skin and muscle corded in his neck and tenderly laid a kiss there, letting the fluttering pace of Al's heart tickle his lips before he continued moving south; mouth and body. There was the hushed thud of a clothed flesh and metal knee hitting the linoleum of the kitchen floor and Al felt his heart jump into his throat at the sound.

"Please, oh god please, Ed," Al hissed through his teeth as he gazed down at the kneeling form. Ed's lips and tongue were deftly exploring the stretch of creamy skin that his sneaky hands had managed to expose near Al's waistband. His lifted shirt allowed just the tiniest sliver to peek through and Ed was currently taking his sweet time tracing the edge of Al's jeans with his mouth. It was almost more than the younger could take not to just start humping the air before him when Ed's chin would just so happen to casually brush against the prominent bulge now occupying the tented fabric.

The blonde glanced up through thick lashes as he undid the zipper of Al's fly notch by notch. Each click of the metal was like a ticking time-bomb in Al's mind; setting a deliriously slow pace that the younger realized he was in no mood for. Deciding that he'd let Ed in on this newly developed crisis, he wove his hand through the flaxen hair of the boy before him, pulling with just the right amount of tension that he knew his brother secretly loved. His tried-and-true methods didn't fail him luckily because Ed finally took mercy on him. True, there was a triumphant grin on the state alchemist's face, but Al didn't really mind that he lost that battle of wills as Ed took out his straining erection and languidly explored the length of it with his tongue.

"Nngh," choked out Al suddenly as words were definitely the last thing on his mind. He could feel the ruddiness invading his cheeks as he watched but Al couldn't tear his eyes away from the remarkably erotic sight before him. This was his own private show and he was going to watch every second of it.

And the state alchemist surely wasn't disappointing. Ed was thoroughly exploring every vein and –_oh god -_ every ridge with his mouth as if there was going to be a test on the damn thing later.

"Please Niisan, I need more. Oh god… please."

"Are you begging me my dear brother?"

Al knew he was going to pay for it later, but then again, later he wouldn't have his cock so insanely close to the heat of his brother's mouth and maybe then he'd be able to compose himself enough to win an argument. One could hope.

"Yes I am—oh fuck," was all he could manage before Ed celebrated his victory by slipping the head of Al's member into his mouth. He pulled back and released the organ from his mouth just long enough to swipe at the bead of precum that accumulated from his ministrations. In the back of Al's mind, he had time to appreciate the innate ability his brother had for knowing just what to do and when. Take for example, the way at this very moment he was using the tip of his tongue to elicit many strange sounds from Al's vocal chords as it secretly explored the tip of Al's cock with every bob of his head. It was like a choreographed dance move. One that flowed perfectly with the others: up, quick, tongue just _there_, suck, down, slow, and just to throw off the audience a little flick of the tongue and sultry gaze up. In there for showmanship of course. Meanwhile, in the front of the younger boy's mind, there was just a chorus of _ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck. _It was only until Ed took the boy in farther, letting him slip that extra length into his throat that any sense of thought was erased from his consciousness altogether.

"Ed… I… I th-think I'm gonna…"

Suddenly Ed grabbed Al's ass, pulling the boy's hips forward and taking Al in completely, humming contently as he did so. The engulfing warmth and quaking vibrations slammed the boy over the edge, knocking him into the sea beneath. Al let the wave crash over him; tearing him under with the riptide, knocking any air out of his lungs, and flooding his body with pure bliss as he washed back up on shore. Normal breathing was going to take some getting used to again.

Ed stood up, keeping his hands still territorially on Al's butt as he kept the other boy close. Al quickly closed the gap between them and found that Ed was more than willing to let him explore his mouth, stealing any last traces of himself that lingered and savoring the way that Ed's natural taste blended with his own. Ed moaned deeply into the kiss, thus abruptly reminding the younger boy that the bruising kiss against rouge-flushed lips and shallow gasps all pointed to the fact that Ed was far from done himself. Al discovered that this idea was more than appealing.

"That was absolutely amazing."

"There's more where that came from. Just meet me in the bedroom in five minutes," whispered a very husky Ed with a wink as he kissed Al's cheek before slinking his way down the hall.

Al tried to keep himself propped up on the counter as he willed his wobbly arms to support his gelatin-body. He found the prospect of Ed's promise already awaking certain parts. Maybe he could just crawl the length of the hall… he wouldn't have to pull his pants up then, right? That seemed like it would wor—wait a minute.

"Dammit Ed! You get back here and drink your milk!"

* * *

Reviews=Love ~3


End file.
